Diary Misshapes
by mafiaqueen1
Summary: What happens when Gokudera finds Tsuna's diary? Will he give it back untouched? Can he resist peeking into the object of his affection's heart? And does Reborn know something? Fem!27x59
1. Lost and Found

Diary Misshapes

- Bianca Ros

The bell rings, signaling that yet another day of school is finally over. Sawada Tsunayoshi jolts up from her sleep sending various inanimate objects clattering to the ground, the noise reverberating around the classroom's four walls. The teacher glares at her for sleeping in class _again _and for causing such a ruckus unbefitting for a young lady. Tsuna offers an apologetic grin and hurriedly picks her belongings up.

From across the room, a pair of emerald green eyes are _not_ watching the scene unfold. They are _not_ studying the brown haired girl the teacher is emitting a dark aura of pure hatred at. He, Gokudera Hayato, owner of those emerald green eyes, is _not_ currently staring at the Vongola X, heiress to the biggest mafia family in Italy a.k.a. _his boss_. He, Gokudera Hayato, resident genius and self-proclaimed right-hand man of said heiress to the biggest mafia family in Italy, is _not_ currently blushing at the sight of the (soon-to-be) Vongola X a.k.a. _his boss. _He, Gokudera Hayato, the silver haired delinquent from Italy is most definitely _not _crushing on Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one person he has sworn absolute loyalty to due to some fluke of a battle that happened a while back, a.k.a. _his boss._

No, he does not. At least, that's what he wants you to think.

Tsuna stretches her body like a cat, remembering that Reborn, her home-tutor, will most likely do something cruel and inhuman if she doesn't come home on time, like set her desk on fire then toast marshmallows over the fiery inferno that was once her bedroom after the flames consume the entire expanse of her private sanctuary until everything she ever owned turns into nothing but a pile of ash if she is late and she can't be late because then where will she sleep? That aside, it is amazing how much of Reborn's twisted mind has rubbed of on her.

So she grabs her bag and starts stuffing everything in, hoping that the little demon midget will show some mercy today. Haha, demon midget. She slings her bag over her shoulder and makes a mad dash for the door, and in her rush, not noticing the tiny pink notebook that fell from her bag.

Gokudera catches a glimpse of her as she passes him on her way out. Moving at the speed of light, she doesn't even notice him near the door. "Boss?" But she was no where in sight. The girls in his class giggles at the "nickname", thinking it is cute, while the boys just snort, thinking otherwise. He just glared at them, shutting them up.

'_They don't understand the boss at all!' _Feeling the urge to smoke, he takes out his cigarettes (good girls and boys should _not _follow his example) and lights one up. He sticks it in his mouth and takes a long drag, releasing the puff of smoke and receiving a few disgusted looks from his peers. He is about to turn on his heel and leave until he notices a pink notebook lying near his boss' desk.

'_The Boss' notebook?' _He looked around to make sure no one is looking for anything they might have lost, he deduces that it must be Tsuna's and that he is a truly wonderful right-hand man for retrieving his boss' precious personal belonging – even if it is just a notebook. He picks it up and opens it. The name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' is written on the first page, causing his eyes to burn with determination.

"I will return the Boss' notebook!" Everyone stops and stares at him, dismissing it as typical Gokudera behavior. He puts the notebook in his bag and rushes out of the room in search for his beloved boss.

At the Sawada's residence, a tiny suit-clad figure stares at his watch, smirking.

'_3:29. She's going to be late.' _His smirk grew, thinking of all the cruel and inhuman things he could do to his student as punishment. _'Perhaps I can set her desk on fire. Toast marshmallows with if before it consumes her entire bedroom.'_

After a while, the watch reads 3:31, and Tsuna isn't home yet. _'Tsk, tsk. I knew it.' _His smirk grows, and the lime green chameleon perched on top of his black fedora purrs. "She's late Leon." And it purrs again. At 3:34, the door slams open, revealing a panting Tsuna, wheezing and inhaling as much as her oxygen-deprived lung will let her.

"You're late, Tsuna."

"Reborn, I'm sorry! Please don't punish mee~." She collapses on the floor, tired and out of breath. Her hair sticks to her face, the sweat gluing the two together.

"Hmp. I won't go easy on you; of course you'll have your punishment!" Glee is evident in his voice and all over his features as he finalizes his plans. Yes, perhaps he'll go with the burning desk.

"Weeh~"

In an instant, Leon turns into a two-and-a-half-inch dictionary which Reborn uses to whack Tsuna square on the head.

"Reborn!" she whines.

"Don't sound so pathetic. Such is not the quality of a Vongola heir."

"Fine."

"Now go do your homework, or no dinner for you." With that, the baby hit man walks away.

He doesn't know why he did it. He doesn't know why he didn't do it. All Gokudera knows is that he's in his apartment, cross-legged on top of his bed with the notebook opposite of him, instead of returning it to the Boss like in his original plan. But he can't, because his obsession with the caramel haired female compelled him to make a detour to his home, notebook still in tow and engaging in an inner war whether or not to take just a peek at the mysteries the little pink thing in front of him must hold. Pink dusts his cheeks as images of Tsuna fill his mind and his brain seems to have wandered off of planet earth.

He snaps out of his trance and he decides that just one peek won't hurt anyone. I mean, surely there aren't any secrets the Boss can't share with her right-hand man, right? It's not like he'll tell anyone. No, Gokudera Hayato will take these secrets to his grave! Filled with the resolve that he won't speak a word of the Boss' secrets to a single soul, he pick the notebook up and opens it.

The first page is as he first saw it: with the words 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' written in black ink. He flipped the page.

'_Dear Diary,'_

He hastily shuts the book, turning eight shades of red. The Boss' diary? He found the Boss' diary? Surely he can't read it now! But, what could possibly be in the Boss' diary? Curiosity took over him as he reminded himself that he wouldn't tell a soul.

He opens it again and begins to read.

'_Dear Diary,'_

'_No!' _Turning her room upside down, Tsuna runs around the place in official panic mode. "I can not believe this! How could I have lost my diary?" Her head starts to spin at the thought of all her precious secrets revealed to the worst people imaginable.

"NO!"

"Stupid Tsuna, be quiet!" A Leon-turned-hammer meets the back of her head, bringing her back to reality.

"Reborn, what am I going to do? I lost my diary!"

"So?"

"So!"

"So forget it. It's your fault in the first place."

"Reborn! All my secrets and daydreams and doodles are in there. Everything I feel everyday is recorded in that pink journal and now it's lost and I don't know what to do. Reborn!"

A big snot bubble erupts out of his nose, signaling that the infant is asleep.

"Great. Just great." And with that, she flops down on the bed with every sense of hopelessness she could muster.

The next morning, a very guilty-looking Gokudera is headed to his crush – BOSS' home with the diary held closely to his chest. Looking very paranoid, the blush that still tainted his cheeks remains visible to anyone who cares to take a glance at the scowling boy.

Reaching the Sawada's residence at last, he carefully opens the gate – well, he can't just go around _abusing _the Boss' property – and walks up the front steps. Guilt-ridden about invading the Boss' privacy the other night, he vows to return the journal to her right now, intent on apologizing for his shameful behavior.

Just as he is about to knock, the door swings open and Tsuna emerges with a worry-stricken face and a piece of toast hanging off her mouth.

"Ah, Hayato, I'm so sorry!" she says when she realizes that the knob hit his lower stomach at full force.

"No, it's okay Boss."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Boss?"

"Yes?"

Gokudera picks up the notebook that fell on the floor and hand it over to Tsun, with one arm still clutching his stomach.

"My diary!" Relief washes over her as she takes it from him and clutches it to her chest.

"Thank you, Hayato. I'm so glad you found it, especially since I know you would never read someone else's diary."

Gokudera looks sheepish, and the blush on his face darkens. He scratches the back of his head and averts his gaze from hers.

"You did?" Shock soon takes over and her peach-colored face turns red, embarrassed at what Gokudera might have read.

"Boss!" he pipes up. "I'm very sorry for invading your privacy, but I just wanted you to know: I feel the same way!" Tsuna's face turns as red as a tomato, and she can't believe what Gokudera just said. He feels the same way? Does he likes her back? HE FEELS THE SAME WAY?

Waiting for her answer, Gokudera starts to fidget with his fingers, twirling them around and around.

"Boss?"

"Well, this is awkward." The two teens stand on the front porch, faces red and looking very uncomfortable. Mortification runs through their vein as both of them are stuck in a state of utter speechlessness.

Reborn, who hides behind a bush listening to the exchange taking place, shakes his head solemnly at the sheer stupidity of them both.


	2. Yamamoto's Dilemma

"Well, this is awkward." The two teens stand frozen on their spots, embarrassed by the whole scenario. A long silence ensued, neither of them making a move to break it. Tsuna cast her eyes downward and fidgets with her fingers, twirling them around each other while Gokudera darts his own emerald green orbs all over the place.

Then Yamamoto came through the gate.

"Yo!" he says, his friendly voice slicing through the tension in the air, shattering it into a million pieces. Somewhat.

"B-Baseball Freak! What are you doing here!?" Gokudera half-asks half-screams, wrecking about a hundred eardrums throughout the neighborhood.

"Hahaha! Picking you guys up, of course. What else would I be here for?" Doesn't he know by now? Gokudera can be so silly sometimes.

Gokudera begins yelling at Yamamoto for disturbing the Boss everyday with his huge smile that's even bigger than his miniscule brain, his stupid laugh and nonsensical logic and blaming him for troubling the Boss by slowing down their studying, following them around all day, soil erosion, dinosaur extinction, global warming and why are you laughing at me, you idiot! Tsuna is soon forgotten, giving her moments to process the previous events prior to Yamamoto's arrival a few light years too slow for a normal human brain.

She sighs, her head hurting too much to think beyond a brain speed of 0.06 kilometers per hour, allowing thoughts of _'What am I having for lunch? , 'What are we having for dinner?' , 'What flavor ice cream am I having later?' , _and _'I wonder what happened to that red panda at the zoo.' _zooming through her mind at 120.

She spots Reborn standing on top of the gate post, raising a digital clock above his head. His daunting smirk adorns his face as if to mock her. It reads 7:54 a.m. School starts at 8.

She stops thinking for a moment, then permits all notions to swallow her stream of consciousness like an overshadowing wave in one go. Lunch, dinner, ice cream, panda – let's not forget the panda. She ceases all movements. 7:55 a.m.

Moments bypass.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

7:56 a.m.

"Oh, my gosh! We're going to be late!" she indicates at the clock. The two boys stop screaming – Gokudera, and laughing – Yamamoto. They glance at the direction she aims at. 7:56 a.m. School. Starts. At. Eight. Thoughts roam vast expanses of nothingness, leaving what could be trails of enlightenment towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Boss.

Baseball.

Boss.

Sushi.

Boss.

Milk.

Gears can be heard whirring a few blocks away. And finally – CLINK – the concept has been processed.

7:57 a.m.

Pedestrians make way for the speeding trail of dust en route to Namimori Middle School. Along the way, Tsuna decides: the panda had a baby.

Because the authoress loathes schoolwork with a passion that runs through every vein in her body, two boys and a girl-like thing sit atop the roof eating their lunches. More silence results and Yamamoto doesn't like it one bit. Gokudera behaves like a proper, well-groomed gentleman. An attitude fit for the son of a wealthy Italian family. Tsuna acts like a normal teenager from a normal family, eating her bento like a true-blooded Japanese lady. All in all, they look like a bunch of ordinary middle-schoolers without a care in the world.

It's creeping him out.

So he decides to do something about it. After all, they are friends, right? Friends help each other out when they're not acting like their usual crazy Mafiosi-like selves, right?

And when he asks Gokudera to tutor him at every topic of every subject because he doesn't get any of it and the silver-haired bomber says "Yes," – with NO ear-splitting screams, NO lit dynamites flying in his general direction and NO panicking tenth generation mafia boss crying for her life – he vows to do something fast.

Hiding in the bushes, Reborn notices Yamamoto's discomfort, causing the corners of his mouth to curve into a smirk. He knows what Yamamoto is thinking of. Retreating to one of his many hideouts situated all over the school, the baby hitman thinks of a plan.

The walk home unnerves Yamamoto to the core as he walks between his two friends in an awkward silence. He thinks. What can he do? He wants to do something, but what? He ponders over his thoughts for a moment before deciding that he'll just ask the Kid when they reach Tsuna's house. Surely he'll know what to do.

Tsuna thinks over this morning's events: the diary, the confession, the silence and the arrival. All those happenings replay again and again until Gokudera's "I feel the same way!" remains the only scene playing over and over like a broken record. She feels her face heating up like a raging fire burning down a forest full of trees. She's sure that anyone who gazes in her direction will see the blood rushing through every neuron in her face.

Gokudera, on the other hand, seems to find something interesting in either his sneakers stepping on the paved sidewalk or the paved sidewalk being stepped on by his sneakers. He sorts through the many brains files stored in his memory data base because all genius hitmen just happen do that. Also, all genius hitmen just happen to select the picture of their Boss – with a rosy pink dusting her cheeks, her rounding eyes taking a shape akin to a basketball and her bangs falling over her face, softening her features – and lets it linger until they reach the Sawada's residence.

"Ciaossu," a voice greets them. The discomfited walk leaves them quiet for an instant before they get their wits together and reply whilst taking of their shoes and heading for Tsuna's room.

"Hey, Kid!" A cheery voice.

"Hey, Reborn." A silent mumble.

"Hello, Reborn-san." A shy grumble.

Yamamoto lags behind as Tsuna and Gokudera ascend up the stairs. The latter don't seem to notice when he reverses his movements to hang about in the living room.

"Hey, Kid," Yamamoto begins when he and Reborn remain the only ones in the room. "I was wondering, you see."

"About what?"

"Well, Tsuna and Gokudera have been acting really odd since this morning, and it's kind of weird." He says while scratching his head. "I want to find out what happened, but they won't tell me. They're being really quiet." He stops to think for a moment.

"So what do you want to do?" a smirk finds its way on Reborn's mouth.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me?" he laughs sheepishly and scratches his head some more.

"Well, Yamamoto, I happen to have the perfect plan in store for them." He motions for Yamamoto to come closer. Curious, the baseball fanatic obliges. Reborn leans in and whispers something in his ear, causing a blinding grin to materialize on the taller teen's face.


	3. The Plan: Phase One

Story has been re-edited after seeing a slight problem near the end. Only one word has been changed (but I am a perfectionist). Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"Well, Yamamoto, I happen to have the perfect plan in store for them." He motions for Yamamoto to come closer. Curious, the baseball fanatic obliges. Reborn leans in and whispers something in his ear, causing a blinding grin to materialize on the taller teen's face.

"You know what, Kid," Yamamoto says, the smile still plastered on his face. "That just might work."

Tomorrow, their plot will be put into action.

The day kicks off with Reborn gently and oh-so-carefully waking Tsuna up by smashing her head with an electric guitar, causing the plugged musical instrument to release an eardrum-shattering wail into the air.

"Dame-Tsuna," he says.

"Huh? What? What is it?" she slurs.

"No training today. Go to the mall. Shop around. Do something. The day is yours."

Tsuna gets out of bed and reaches for the door when she stops. No training? She rotates her head in Reborn's direction. Is he serious? Since when did Reborn – _the _Reborn, of all people! – declare 'No training,' on a Saturday? On any day at all, for that matter.

But she isn't going to complain. She might never get another chance at a normal, peaceful day like this again. The proclamation of freedom brightens her mood ten times over as she skips down the stairs for breakfast without tripping. Maybe she will go to the mall today. A smile creeps unto her face. Still, her Vongola Hyper Intuition can't help but sense something adrift. She shrugs it off. _'It's just for today.'_

Meanwhile…

Gokudera lies on his bed half-asleep when an early-morning greeting of "Ciaossu!" stirs him up.

"R-Reborn-san! What are you doing here!?" he asks before mumbling, "Where's the Boss?" complimented by a tomato-red face. The baby hitman just smirks.

"Gokudera, do you want to protect Tsuna?" he asks. The green-eyed bomber gives him a questioning look before answering him with renewed vigor, "Of course, Reborn-san! As her right-hand man, I vow to protect the Boss' life with my own, no matter what!" Reborn's smirk only grew.

"What if I told you she's in danger now?"

Gokudera's face pales. "Why would you say that, Reborn-san?"

"Because what if she is? What if a rival mafia family plans to kidnap her, and her trusted right-hand man is nowhere around?"

The silver-haired teens' eyes widen before they revert back to their usual size, albeit harder and more filled with purpose.

"Then I must be there to keep her safe!" An aura of willpower surrounds him.

"She's going to the mall, Gokudera. You better catch up with her. Oh, and don't tell Tsuna about the kidnapping. We don't want her to worry, now do we?"

"Absolutely, Reborn-san! I won't tell the Boss a thing!" Gokudera sprints out the door already dressed before the words finish leaving his lips. Reborn's smirk grows.

'_Good,' _he thinks. _'Everything's going according to plan.'_

At the Namimori Shopping District, a panting Gokudera catches up with our favorite mafia boss.

"Boss!"

"Hii! Gokudera-kun, why are you here?" Tsuna mentally slaps herself. This is the shopping district, anyone can come here!

"Well, you see, Boss, I-" _'"Don't tell Tsuna about the kidnapping. We don't want her to worry, now do we?"' _"I'm here because I, um, just wanted to get out of the house. Yeah, that's it! Just wanted to get out of the house. Haha. Haha. Ha." _'Smooth, Hayato. Real smooth.' _Note the sarcasm.

"B-But since we're both here, why don't we go around, Boss? That is, if you don't mind." _'Must protect the Boss. Must protect the Boss. MUST PROTECT THE BOSS.' _

"O-oh? Um, okay, Gokudera-kun. But would you mind if you go with me somewhere?"

"I will follow the Boss to the ends of the earth!"

Tsuna turns as bright as a red stoplight. "Oh. Okay." She mutters. "So, um, can we go to the music store?"

"Yes, Boss!" And off they go, the memories of yesterday's happenings still lingering in their minds. They don't notice the two figures hiding behind the fountain.

"You think they saw us, Kid?"

"Impossible. Those two are idiots."

The first one laughs. "Yeah, and Gokudera says _I'm _the dumb one." He laughs again. "Alright! Time to start **'Ultimate Plan: Project Octopus-Tuna Underwater Private Kawaii Lovey-Dovey Mall Date: GO!'" **

The second figure sighs. "You've been spending way too much time with Haru."

"Ah, here it is, Gokudera-kun! Odyssey Music Store." Tsuna walks forward towards the door. "Eh? It's closed?"

"Really, Boss?" Gokudera reaches for the handle when he notices the 'Closed' sign hanging overhead. He sighs. "Darn. And just when the Boss wants to look around. So, what do you want to do now, Boss?" Silence. "Boss?" He turns around to see Tsuna looking at a poster. He taps her shoulder lightly and tries again.

"Boss-" Tsuna jumps at the contact and says – quite loudly – "L-Let's go see this movie, G-G-Gokudera-k-kun!" and blushes for the umpteenth time that week. Gokudera blushes, too, and takes a peek at the poster the Boss was staring at. It's a poster for a movie called 'Orphan', and doesn't look interesting in the least, but if that's what the Boss wants, then that's what they'll do.

"Hahaha, this was a great idea, Kid!" the first figure laughs. He turns to the man they abducted not too long ago. "Hey, thanks for closing the music shop, Mr.…" he takes a look at the Odyssey Music Store name tag pinned to the man's vest and spots the name 'Kouchirou' under the word 'Manager'. "Mr. Kouchirou," he finishes.

The second figure sips from his cup of espresso. "Yes, this was. Also, it's a good thing I was able to find that poster for 'Orphan'. They say it's one of the scariest movies to make it to the big screen." The first man chuckles. "Yep. I wonder how this'll turn out." With that said, they both smirk.

"Two tickets for 'Orphan'." Gokudera says as he hands over the money to the cashier after insisting that he pay for Tsuna. Tsuna being Tsuna protested, but caved in when she accidentally brushed her hand against Gokudera's when she tried handing him the money.

The cinema bustles with excitement as dozens of people file in and out of every theater, and neither Gokudera nor Tsuna notice the long purplish hair behind the counter as the sun glasses-wearing cashier hands him the tickets.

Tsuna and Gokudera arrive at Theater 5 where 'Orphan' will be playing in about five minutes. They hand the clerk standing by the entrance their tickets and he hands it back to them.

"Right beside the snack bar, to the left." He says, leaving them both confused.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tsuna asks.

"Theater 2. Beside the snack bar, to the left."

"What are you talking about? Isn't this where they show 'Orphan'?" Gokudera snaps.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"So?"

This time, it's the clerk's turn to give them a confused look.

"Aren't you two going to watch 'Juno'?"

"'Juno'?" They both ask in unison. They look at their tickets. It did, in fact, say 'Juno'. They could probably change it, but the movie already started, so there's no time left. The clerk, seeming to understand their dilemma, gives them an apologetic look.

"Beside the snack bar-"

"We know, we know." Gokudera says as he leads Tsuna to Theater 2.

"What do we do now, Kid? That cashier gave them the wrong tickets. Now we won't get to see Gokudera hold Tsuna." The man pouted.

"Relax, Yamamoto. We can still fix this. Follow me." Yamamoto tags along, curious as to why the Kid is bringing him into a room that says "Authorized Personnel Only".

It's five minutes into the movie and Tsuna is already enjoying herself. She risks a glance at Gokudera who looks uninterested. She sighs inwardly at the other's monotony, but heats up when she realizes that: 1) she is in dark movie theater 2) with her crush 3) watching the number four romantic comedy of the decade. This entire setting seems almost like a…_date. _She thanks God, Buddha, Allah, the Tooth Fairy, anyone, for the blessed fate bestowed upon her.

Until the power went out.

Gasps can be heard around the room, followed by murmurs and complaints. The employees rush into the room, telling the crowd not to worry, that the machine playing the film is broken, they need to inform the main branch about the problem, that 'Juno' won't be 'comming soon' on cinemas and that since they're not allowed to give refunds, would everyone please just watch 'Orphan' instead, since it's the only other movie currently showing. In the end, (almost) everyone agrees, and Reborn and Yamamoto get to see a beyond-pissed Gokudera's anger dissipate as a screaming Tsuna holds on to him for dear life.

Still, Reborn can't help but feel wary about that cashier who gave Tsuna and Gokudera the tickets, even though he already knows everything. But at least for now, it's Kid and Baseball Idiot – 1 and Mysterious Lady Person – 0.

* * *

Author's Note:

To anyone and everyone who has ever read, is currently reading, or will ever read 'Diary Misshapes', thank you so much. Also, thank you to those who have taken the time to review and/or add this story to your favorites and subscribe to author/story alert.

Now, just to make it clear, I have never actually watched 'Orphan'. I just needed a scary movie to fit into the plot, so I researched it on the net. Next, I also researched romcoms for this particular chapter, and stumbled upon a blog that says 'Wall-e' is the number four romantic comedy of the decade, but I forgot which.

And lastly, this chapter reached four pages before I even knew it, and since I didn't want to bore you guys (or girls) with long chapters, I decided to cut it into smaller, bit-sized parts, hence the chapter title, 'The Plan: Phase One'.


	4. The Plan: Phase Two

In the end, (almost) everyone agrees, and Reborn and Yamamoto get to see a beyond-pissed Gokudera's anger dissipate as a screaming Tsuna holds on to him for dear life.

Tsuna and Gokudera exit the cinema with Tsuna still latched on to Gokudera's arm.

"Boss?" Gokudera nudges Tsuna. "Boss?" The mafia heiress quivers without a reply and Gokudera starts to panic. He wracks his brain for an idea to calm his trembling boss.

'_Think, Hayato! Think! If I were scared (not that I'll ever show it), what would I do?'_

"Aww!" A voice coos. He snaps his head at the direction of the statement which is followed by a fit of laughter. "They're so cute! Ne, aren't they cute?" He scowls at the giggling posse of girls making their way toward a hotdog stand.

'_That's it: food! Of course!' _

"Boss!" he exclaims, his enthusiasm making Tsuna's head snap up to face him. "Boss," he repeats. "Why don't we get something to eat? It's already pass noon, and I heard food can soothe your…" _'anxiety, terror, dread,' _"…nerves."

"Well…okay. If you say so, Gokudera-kun." Pink dusts her cheeks _again _as she fidgets with her fingers, twirling them around and around. She casts her gaze downward to indicate her embarrassment.

"So, where do you want to eat?"

"So, where do you want to eat?" They ask in unison. They blush in sync when they both realize that Tsuna's arm still links with Gokudera's, and even apologize – much louder than necessary – in sync. They stay frozen in their spots the same way they were just yesterday morning: quiet and awkward.

"Not bad, Gokudera. Not bad." Reborn sips his cup in approval of Gokudera's idea. At least things are starting to feel more like a date now. "What do you think, Yamamoto?" he says from their spot behind the fake plant near the elevator. Yamamoto rubs his chin in thought.

"Hm. Food, huh? They should go to McDonald's! They can share their spaghetti like those dogs in that Disney movie." He smiles at his idea. Surely that's romantic, right?

Reborn considers it. As cheesy and, let's face it, as stupid as that sounds, it might actually work.

"Okay, Yamamoto. McDonald's it is." And they set off to work.

"Not bad, Hayato. Not bad." A figure mumbles from behind the ticket counter. _'You're finally starting to learn the ways of love. Food, huh? Then surely a coffee shop would be ideal. The peaceful silence, the relaxing atmosphere; it sets the right mood.' _And of course the Café Firenzo coffee shop opposite of McDonald's is just perfect for the occasion.

"What would you like to eat, Boss?" Gokudera decides to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh, anything's fine with me, Gokudera-kun. What would you like to eat?"

"I, well-" Gokudera stops talking when he notices a sign that wasn't there before. It couldn't be the ones after the Boss, could it? He couldn't have let his guard down enough for him not to notice.

Could he?

" Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Are you okay?"

"OF COURSE, BOSS! WHY WOULDN'T I BE OKAY? I'M PERFECTLY OKAY, BOSS. WHY WOULD YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY?"

"…No reason. No reason at all. Either way, where are we going to have lunch?"

Gokudera glances around the mall and spots the sign again. He gives it a good look. Shaped like an arrow with the words 'Look There' written on it, it points to another arrow that says 'Look There Again' and more arrows leading to another. Curious, his eyes follow the path while Tsuna looks around in the opposite direction.

'A Little Farther'

'Keep Looking'

'Getting Warmer'

'Food Here'

But it's the last sign that catches his attention.

'98% of Mafia Bosses and Right-Hand Men Who Have Eaten Here Have Gotten Married in Vegas and Been Together for Ten Years'

His eyes travel to the big yellow 'M' sitting atop the fast food chain and drags the soon-to-be mafia boss inside.

"Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?"

"What would you like, Boss?"

"Oh, I'll just have whatever you're having, Gokudera-kun."

The two blushing teens stand side-by-side in front of the counter. Not able to make eye contact, they rely on vocalization to get the message across. The purple-haired figure peeks at them from behind her hiding place.

'_And here I thought you were growing up, Hayato. I guess you're still just a kid after all.'_

McDonald's? Really? That's not romantic at all! The café is just right across this fattening lair of calories. What are they thinking? Who's the idiot that suggested this anyway?

She spots the arrows pointing towards the fast food chain. Narrowing her eyes at the backstabbing item, she resolves.

This means war.

"Achoo!" Yamamoto sneezes.

"Getting a cold, Yamamoto? That's not good. We'll get caught if you make too much noise."

"Ahahaha, I hope not."

"Hm."

Reborn can feel it. A declaration of combat hangs in the air. Who can get these two love-struck idiots together? Amusement shines in his eyes. He is not losing.

The battle has just begun.

"Alright, so that'll be two cheeseburgers, two orders of French fries and two diet cokes. Will that be all?" The cashier looks at them.

"Uh, yeah. That's all." Gokudera replies.

"Your bill is 187.21 pesos.*"

"Here."

"No, Gokudera-kun! Here's my share."

"There's no need, Boss! Let me take care of it."

"But you already paid for the movie tickets. It's not fair to let you pay for lunch, too."

"It's no problem at all, Boss. Please, I insist."

"No, I-"

_SPLASH!_

The next thing they know, the up-sized cup of Coke spilled on to Gokudera's shirt.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, I'm so sorry! It was an accident."

Gokudera's hands shoot up in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry about it, Boss! I'm fine."

Tsuna quickly grabs a napkin and tries wiping the stain off his shirt.

"Boss, there's no need to bother yourself! I can do it." Gokudera says when he realizes what his boss is doing.

Tsuna doesn't listen and instead keeps on occupying herself with the task, ignoring Gokudera's pleas that she stop because a right-hand man couldn't trouble his boss with such trivial matters and people are staring so I don't want to embarrass the Boss with something I can handle on my own and what are you laughing at, idiot – the last sentence directed at the cowering sap who fell victim to his glare – and Boss, I'm really alright. Really!

It's evident that Tsuna won't stop what she's doing until she's satisfied, and the red tinting his cheeks isn't helping the situation for him either. Seriously, what kind of right-hand man is he, letting the Boss clean him up for him?

Sighing, he hands the glaring cashier the money for the food, leading her to a table. He raises a questioning eyebrow at the girl behind the counter when she continues to shoot daggers at Tsuna's retreating back.

"I'm really sorry again, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna hangs her head in shame.

"Ahaha, i-it's fine, Boss. It's really fine." Gokudera tries to pacify her.

"You didn't have to pay for the food either." She says, sinking lower into the depths of mortification.

"Really, Boss. You don't have to feel bad! It's right-hand man's duty to take care of his boss." He sweat-drops. This is getting nowhere.

'_How embarrassing. Now he must think I'm an idiot. Not that he doesn't already.' _Her features contort into a 'Why me?' expression.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry by now, Boss. You should just forget it; it's no big deal."

"If you say so." she picks up her cheeseburger and, to her horror, finds a gurgling chunk of what could only be Poison Cooking inside the wrapper. So she drops it like a hot potato, Gokudera following suit.

"What the-" Too shocked for words, his Bianchi-radar senses that his sister might be around the vicinity, and he yanks Tsuna by her wrist, dragging her to Café Firenzo.

As they order from the breakfast menu – even though it is way, way past breakfast already – Tsuna insists that they go dutch, not wanting him to pay for her lunch a second time, and three figures watch the scene unfold from their positions.

This time, it's the third figures turn to revel in triumph. This round is hers.

Reborn let's a tingle of worry into his senses. The score is Reborn and Yamamoto -1, Third Person -1. It's already getting late, and most likely, the next round will be their last, and he can't lose. He never loses. But it won't be a real battle without some competition, after all. Yamamoto pouts.

"Well, that was unexpected." His frown turns into grin. "Oh well, I guess that's fine, since they didn't order spaghetti anyway." He scratches the back of his head.

The hitman offers a nod in response, focusing on the two teens taking a seat by the window.

Oh, this is definitely war.

* * *

* Peso is the curreny from my country, the Philippines. I used it in this story, since converting it to dollars would make it too cheap (only $4.06. I computed. Though I'm not sure if what they ordered would amount to 187.21 pesos. Could be more, could be less.) and I don't know what the current Peso-Yen rate is.


	5. What Do You Expect?

"Well, that was unexpected." His frown turns into a grin. "Oh well, I guess that's fine, since they didn't order spaghetti anyway." He scratches the back of his head. The hitman offers a nod in response, focusing on the two teens taking a seat by the window.

"How did you like the food, Boss?" Gokudera's eyes shine with eagerness as he leans forward to hear the other teen's answer.

"It was fine, Gokudera-kun. Thank you for treating me…again." She sweat-drops at her avowal. She really feels as if she's taking advantage of Gokudera-kun. But he insisted – way, way too much, by the way – so what's she supposed to do?

"Really?" His eyes sparkle with excitement, a hand patting his inner mind-self. Good job, Hayato. Good job. The Boss is pleased.

"Shall we go, Boss?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah, let's go."

And off they went, to the land promised by God himself. The haven where worries are no more; the paradise where the scent of love fills the air, urging the buds to open and reveal the secrets of the heart. Or maybe somebody just cut one. Who knows?

Gokudera and Tsuna exit the mall and, after a day's work of protecting the Boss from pedophile kidnappers – who still, by the way, haven't shown up – they decide to head home.

Stillness encases the atmosphere as they attempt to create distance between themselves without putting too much to hurt the other's feelings. Small talk is non-existent during this period, and the three plot-hatchers are getting tired of it.

'_Hayato, say something! This is the perfect time to confront her about her feelings. Why aren't you saying something?' _The third figure said. This is it. Round three, the final battle, the end of the match. And darn straight this is match is hers. A light bulb flashes above her head.

Oh, yes. This match is as good as hers.

"Those idiots. Why won't they say something? Look at them; they can't even walk near each other. They're so stupid, I almost feel sorry for them." Reborn shakes his head. The green chameleon perched atop his fedora purrs, though no one hears it. He strokes its head whilst muttering about how he swears he'll double her training regimen once this is over.

"Haha, well, nothing we can do about that," Yamamoto says. "So, what do we do?"

"What I always do." Reborn smirks. They're not losing.

And with that, they fade into the darkness. (0.0 ZOMG!)

With her gaze locked to her moving feet, Tsuna continues dragging herself across the streets. She has half a mind to speed up and make a mad dash towards her house, and half a mind to slow down so they won't get there so fast. Confused, she settles for packing up all thoughts and throwing them into the darkest recesses of her mind. All except one.

Gokudera Hayato.

Oh, this has happened before. She would pay so much attention to the bomber while hoping that he won't notice her paying so much attention to the bomber. Then she would notice something she didn't notice about him before, or re-notice things she's already noticed before but forgot about due to the other things she's noticed about him.

It would start with one thought.

One thought would grow into to thoughts, then three and four and five, until her whole mind is filled with thoughts about the boy walking beside her, and she can never get rid of them. Especially now that he knows she likes him, and she knows he likes her.

She peers through her bangs, trying to catch a glimpse of the other teen's expression.

Gokudera Hayato is not one to get flustered. Yet, now that the Boss knows that he likes her and vice versa, what is a teenaged hitman supposed to do?

He sighs, making it as inaudible as possible. He doesn't want to worry the Vongola Tenth, after all.

Gokudera Hayato is not one to be confused. As a genius, he can solve mathematical problems with ease. Chemistry, geography, history, anything. Academics are his forte. Yet, why can't he ever figure out how to act around his crush? Why can't he ever do anything right and just stop causing her trouble? Why does his heart leap to his throat every time she's near, only to be caught and _not go back down_?

He sneaks a glance in her direction, struggling to see her features which contorted into a pout. _'How adorable,' _he thinks. Of course she is. She's the Boss, after all.

'_This will definitely work.' _Purple hair cascades down her back as the figure fixes her veil. Her attire consists of pouf-y pants, a tight-fitting top that ends just below her breasts, pointed shoes and the veil that covers her nose and mouth, all in violet.

'_I shall do this in the name of love.' _And so she sits in front of the Arabian-themed background, the sunset casting a dim light over her crystal ball.

"Alright." Reborn says. Leon transforms into a gun. He locks in on his target.

"Get ready, Tsuna." And he pulls the trigger.

_**BANG! **_

"REBORN!"

"Boss?"

"Must kiss Gokudera-kun with my dying will!"

"BOSS?"

Lips meet and Gokudera find himself kissing his boss. This is _not _his 'Top Ten Things To Do To The Boss' list. Or is it?

All he knows now is that he's kissing his _boss._

_He _is kissing his boss.

He is _kissing _**his boss.**

Oh, dear God.

After five minutes, the flame dies down, allowing Gokudera and Tsuna to breathe. Tsuna shakes her head, feeling overwhelmed. She tries to recall what she just happened. When she remembers, her face reddens like a cherry on top of a tuna flavored sundae (ew).

"Gokudera-kun! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry!" she bows her head and clasps her hands together, holding them in front of her chest and shut up all of you she does have breasts okay she is a very proud 32B OKAY?

So, there she is, hanging her head in shame, hoping the like of her life (She's not ready for the 'L' word yet. The other one, I mean) won't be disgusted with her for life. But Gokudera isn't thinking about that. Oh no, he is too busy looking at her half-naked form.

Adorable uke + pink lacy underwear + soft feminine curves = Playboy magazine's next cover girl

Cue nosebleed.

"Gokudera-kun?" She opens one eye and peeks upward to see what's taking her crush so long to respond. "Gokudera-kun!" she panics as blood gushes out of her right-hand man's nose.

"Boss, I'm alright!" he fishes his handkerchief out of his pocket and brings it to his nose. He tilts his head upward and pinches the bridge. "I'm fine, really." He reassures her, and she calms down just a little. Why the sudden flow of red blood cells out of his nasal cavity, she will never know, but why is there a genie in the middle of the park?

"Here, Boss. You must be freezing." With one hand, Gokudera takes of his jacket and hands it to Tsuna who covers herself up.

"Thanks," she mumbles. She gathers the courage to raise her voice higher. "And not just for the jacket. I mean, for everything: the movie, the meal and the company. I really enjoyed hanging out with you today. And I hope, maybe…maybe we can do it again sometime." She says, and gives him a heart-warming smile.

"Boss…" His eyes water, the sincerity in her voice ringing in his ears. He is so touched! The boss is such a wonderful person. So humble, so grateful. He is not worthy of her kindness! "Don't worry about it, Boss. It was my pleasure. And I also hope we can do it again sometime, too." He smiles at her – well, as much of a smile you can make when you're holding a handkerchief to your bleeding nose.

"Um, Gokudera-kun," she starts.

"Yes, Boss?"

"I was wondering. Well, would you mind doing something with me one more time?"

"Not at all, Boss! Your wish is my command!" she sweat-drops at his enthusiasm before pointing towards the weird-looking stall that says 'Discover Your Future For Free!'

What? Why would the Boss want to go there? He opens his mouth to ask her before realizing that that would be questioning the Boss' orders, and he would never do _that_, so he does the only reasonable thing any self-respecting right-hand man would do; he grabs his boss by the arm and drags her to the psychic woman-genie-person.

"Oi, lady, predict the Boss' future." He says, tucking his handkerchief in to his pocket, relieved that he stopped bleeding.

"But of course, young man." The psychic says in a voice somewhat too deep for a lady. The figure pretends to look into the crystal ball before saying, "The spirits have spoken to me, and your destiny has been revealed." Gokudera quirks his eyebrow, while Tsuna shudders at how creepy that sounds. She continues.

"You must reveal your innermost feeling to the one you love, or it will be too late. Go forth, and spread love in this world! Everything revolves around love!" By now, she has her hand clasped together in front of her, a dreamy look dancing in her eyes. Gokudera arches his brow again. This person seems familiar.

"Really?" Tsuna blushes. Didn't they do that already? And, okay, it wasn't really a confession a la shoujo manga, but still. It got the point across, didn't it?

"Go!" she wails, startling them both. "You must do it now, or forever wish you had." She starts flailing her arms around, urging them to confess.

So they did.

"If that's the case, then, Gokudera-kun, I, well…" she squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for what she's about to say.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Gokudera-kun, I like you!"

Gokudera's eyes widen, and he just stares at the brunette before him. He already knows that. He read her diary, remember? But hearing it from the Boss' mouth makes it sound so real. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish, trying to say something. Before a sound escapes his lips, he turns his head to see the genie-person staring at them while shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"I…I l-like the Boss, too." Tsuna's eyes snap open and she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The atmosphere is awkward, so much so that the psychic can't hold her anticipation in and starts shoveling the popcorn by the handfuls.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Oh."

Silence follows suit, until Gokudera shatters the tension with his next words.

"Then, Boss, will you go out with me?" he asks, trying to seem resolved despite the blush on his cheeks.

Tsuna turns a dozen shades of red, one for each kind of embarrassment she feels before she stutters out a barely audible "Yes".

Gokudera's heart decides to practice somersaults just now, it seems, and he shouts, "YES!"

Now, you would probably expect that after such a cliché confession, the overjoyed boy would sweep the blushing girl off her feet and whisk her away into a horse-drawn carriage and they'll all live happily ever after. But what you wouldn't expect is the genie godmother jumping for joy, spilling popcorn everywhere, and two figures emerging from a bush, one scratching his head, saying "Yo!", the other on the man's shoulder smirking like a devil.

"Well done, Bianchi. You win this one."

"Of course. After all, I am much more experienced in the ways of love." The genie takes of her veil to reveal a certain lady hitman.

"Big sis!" Gokudera faints and starts foaming in the mouth. It's not a pretty sight, I'll tell you that. But when you're as big an idiot as Sawada Tsunayoshi, you'll learn that it doesn't matter what _your _crazy bomb expert looks like, as long as it's for the sake of love.

And you might not expect a cliché love confession to end by having the mafia boss carry the right-hand man back to her house for some ramen and takoyaki, either. But you can't really expect anything in the mafia, can you? If you do, you'll most likely end up with a Dying Will bullet through your head.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Last chapter up! I feel sort of sad that Diary Misshapes is over, but at least I get to write another story! Yay, stories~!

Thank you to everyone who has ever read, is reading or will ever read Diary Misshapes. This fic has earned me a place in this fandom (other than being Gokkun's future wife XD I wish), and I love it to death!

That aside, I would like to ask everyoneto please _please **please **_vote in my poll. I will most likely do my next fan fic on the pairing with the most votes (and yes, it will be smexy yaoi...for those of you who don't know what that is, forget it), but the poll will only be open until March 26. Due to differing timezones, that's March 25 in America, and I have no idea when in Europe. Just don't forget to vote please!

And now, by the power vested in me, I do proclaim this story OVER!

Cue sobbing Bianca. XD


End file.
